


A Lone Human in a World of Fantasy.

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Breeding, DO NOT COPY, F/F, F/M, Fantasy Races of All Kinds, Fantasy/Real Life Mix, Heterosexual Sex, Homosexuality, Human/Monster Romance, Implied Non-Con, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: Ever since the dawn of time, there has been Humans, Dwarves, High Elves, Dark Elves, Forest Elves, Gnomes, Halflings, Demons, Kobolds, Gnolls, Goblins, Orcs, and so many many more vast interesting Fantastical races in the world. Over time, the Human population has started to dwindle, one by one, until there was finally one Human in the entire world. The last human on Earth, Alyx, faces the struggles of surviving in a world where everything wishes to eradicate all human life or use it for their own nefarious gain. What will this Lone Human do? How will she even survive?
Relationships: Original Characters - Relationship, Original Fantasy Characters, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Monster Characters - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Alright alright alright, here we are again my lovely readers! We’re back with Teaser-To-Story #2 of 3! This time, we are hitting up the Lone Wolf Story! To bring people back up to speed, the premise of the story is that Fantasy Races and Humans had lived together for a long time, and then the Fantasy Races started to outlive the humans, and started treating them as lesser, then slaves, and then just overall wanted to make Humans obsolete. Therefore, they turned humans into Fantasy Races to make Humans extinct. Anyways, with that set in place, let’s finally get started with this story at hand now!**

Since she was fully recovered after drinking several health potions, and given a set of leathers, a simple hand axe, a magic caster’s rune, and a bag full of camping equipment, Alyx sits before Gwendyl, the very old 400 year old dwarf, with skin as dark as onyx, and hair gray as ash. Gwendyl had a thick pair of glasses and was smoking from a corncob pipe. With a slow puff and a loud horrendous cough, Gwendyl said “Well lass, I’m still waiting for ya’ to spin me a tale. I can still remember fightin’ in the Great Elven-Dwarf War that was 278 years ago.” as Alyx just gulps, being 25, about to be 26, literally a speck in the grand Dwarf lifetime. Alyx just says “Gwendyl, I’m almost 26 years old. You’ve seen more in your life than I ever have. I don’t have any stories. None at all…”

Gwendyl let out a boisterous laugh and said “Lass, you had a prison jumpsuit from Alcanacatraz. The most high security prison on the face of the Earth. You have seen shite that no Dwarf, Long Legs (Elf), Gnome, Demon, Centaur, Halfling and the such. You have to have stories on the inside of that hell hole. Riddle me some tales from Alcanacatraz. I know you have to some.” as Alyx visibly tensed up from that. Gwendyl knew she just struck a nerve and knew this would be enough to let Alyx vent. Alyx goes to speak, but Gwendyl interrupts and says “Lassy, I knew I hit a nerve. We Dwarves love to spin tales. Relive old tales and stories and grow as a person on them. Hence why I asked. I know Alacanacatraz is a horrible, horrible, horrible place. But remember, Dwarves love to reminisce about the past. We grow from our history. Making sure to never repeat the mistakes. So tell me some tales.” as Alyx sighs loudly.

She says with a stern, cold voice, “It was hell. If there was ever a true hell on earth, Alcanacatraz is the place. It’s the prison for the most vile and ruthless murderers. We humans, there were 20 of us. The last 20, were pretty much in isolation. Solitary confinement even. One by one, every month one of us was taken. The strongest Fantasy being, my girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend at this point, since she’s a High Elf Drider, just oozing with magic, raw magic, raw mana too. She could make a nuclear bomb at the snap of her fingers happen in terms of damage. She is the supreme High Overlord...And she wants me. She would never hurt me. But now, since I’m out of her grasp, she’s gonna do everything in her power to hunt me down and drag her back into her grasp and do whatever unspeakable thing to me.” as Gwendly just nods.

She says “Come now lass, there has to be more. What really went on there?” as Alyx composes herself. She says “Horrible, vile, dangerous experiments. We were injected with raw Mana. One of my good friends, Brandon, he was forcefully injected with volatile mana. His body turned into a bloody blue mix of blood and sludge. No one could even bring him back. I watched my friend die. I was injected with a serum from a Succubus and a Werewolf. It really didn’t do anything to me, I think. It was the blood of a Succubus and the sperm of a Werewolf. I can’t really vouch that it did anything, if at all…” as Gwendyl conjures a little orb and flings it at Alyx. She doesn’t flinch, as Gwendyl pulls the orb back and studies it. All she says is “Well little Alyx. It does appear all that did to you was increase your libido dramastically, and looks like it was a vaccine for the Lycanthropy disease. So you can’t be turned into a werewolf.” as Alyx sighs in relief.

Gwendyl says “I’ve heard enough Alyx. Now then, as a Dwarf, I can tell you this. After hearing the tale you have told me. What I can offer from my experience is this. You were let free by chance. Not by fate. You may be hunted now. And as the last human standing, you have no allies. Here, I can offer you a relic of old. It’s a pair of magic jewelry that affects the wearer in ways to their moral compass. And since you mentioned Succubus blood. I can’t vouch for what may or may not happen.” as the old dwarven woman stands up, with loud cracks and creaks in her dense bones. Alyx watches as the old woman walks off slowly, only to come back with a black ornate box and then hands it over to Alyx.

Gwendyl says with a smile, “Take it Alyx. I have no use for it. Like I said, my grandkids and my great grandkids never visit. And my time bound to this world isn’t gonna last forever. Try and stay safe in this dangerous world.” as Alyx gently opens the box. Inside there was a pair of earrings that even cover her outer ear, as well as pierce the lobe. There was also a choker necklace as well. Alyx looked a bit confused, as the moment she grabbed them, they lifted up magically and immediately went into the right position. She felt her ears being pierced softly, with no pain, and then the warm metal wrap around her ear, and the choker firmly wrapped around her neck. She saw the once black gems on the jewelry turn into a vibrant pink. She even tried to take it off, but it just came right back on.

Alyx turned to look towards Gwendyl who lets out a hearty chuckle. She says, “If I had to guess, and I know my stones. You have Lust-Rocks in your place now. And with the story of Lust-Rocks, those who are of lesser intelligence than the wearer shall fall to the control of the wearer. Or in simple terms lassy. Anyone you fuck who is dumber than a human, you get to control. Now, if you want. I know to the east there’s a small Kobold settlement, despite them calling it a kingdom. If you wish, that would be the best place to start and test your newfound power.” as she even hands Alyx a map of the surrounding area and sits back down. Alyx opens the map and reads it, seeing where she is specifically in relation to the Kobold settlement. She smiles and says “Thank you so much Gwen---” as she is interrupted as soon as she looks back at Gwendyl.

She saw that Gwendyl had just passed away, her eyes closed, with a smile on her face. Alyx knew something...She knew that Gwendyl wanted to hear one last story before passing onto her next life. Alyx, knowing some basic prayers for Dwarves, offers her condolences, and walks over to a barrel of mead and pours herself a mug’s worth. She says “To a new life Gwendyl.” as she chugs half the mug of mead, and pours it out. She says “I thank you for letting spin my tale to capable ears. May the great Stone Mother bring you into her abode to spin tales of revelry, joy, sadness, and grow as one.” as she smiles and puts the mug on the table, facing the rising sun. She looks out the window, as she notices that it’s nearing sunset, as she grabs all of her belongings and begins to head out, looking at the map. She notices that the Kobold settlement is about a mile’s walk to the northeast.

She nods her head as she begins sprinting that way, wanting to get there fast, as she doesn’t want to lose any time at all. She also sprints that way, knowing that she doesn’t have time to waste due to being hunted down. Continuing her full blown sprint, she dodges stray branches, ducks under thick foliage, dips under a fallen Ironwood tree, dives over a small ridge, and dodges a fall into a massive plant pit. She looks at the plant pit and pulls out the map, as it appears on the map now. She looks down into the living and moving cluster of thick green and pink vines, with vibrant pink flowers. She thinks “Pink flowers tend to mean lust flowers, might have to give that a visit sometime soon.” as she continues on her running, coming across a very large and wide open glade too.

She ducks into a nearby bush, as she can’t take any risk at the moment, and hears a branch break to her right. Staying low and quiet, she carefully looks to the sound, as she notices a trio of Kobolds. She looks at the reptilian-humanoids and takes a keen look at each of them. Two of them are male, whilst one is female. She knows that while they are xenophobic and hostile, over the course of history, they have learned to at least cooperate with other species. She notices one looks to be bulky and strong, with a sword and shield, the warrior of the group. She notices the other male is more firm and lean, holding two daggers, easily the rogue of the group. And lastly, the female, adorned in a dirty, patchy robe, with a staff. This is where it was difficult for Alyx, as she couldn’t tell if it was a priest or a mage. She does happen to hear them talking, as all of them are wearing the special Kobold Sunglasses to remove their sticking to darkness and cave problem.

She notices that they are just walking off, possibly returning back to their settlement, but Alyx hears them constantly refer to it as a kingdom. Staying low and quiet to the ground, she does her best to discreetly follow them, but in her effort to follow and eavesdrop... **_SNAP_ ** goes the branch that was on the dirt ground beneath her. The kobolds immediately stop as they look to the sound at hand. They all begin walking towards it, muttering amongst themselves, as Alyx gulps. She knows that Kobolds are smaller than she is, as she is ready to run. Taking the chance, she waits until they are 10 feet from her bush. Once they hit that mark, she immediately makes a beeline ,running for the glade opening. She tastes freedom, but suddenly feels a bola wrap around her ankles and makes her tumble and fall over. She hits the ground with a hard and loud thud, as she tries to undo the bola, but is immediately stopped by the trio of Kobolds looking down at her, all of them sharing the same evil grin. The female says “Well, well, well. A soft skin. In our woods. Oh you make fine reward.” as she isn’t surprised that Kobolds speak in broken English. All she does is gulp, as she feels herself get tied up…

**I am so terribly sorry for the sudden delay in posts and how long these are to get out. I am in the last 2 weeks of Uni for this semester and I got engulfed in homework and studying. Alas! Here is the next new story born from a teaser everyone! And now, as I have promised, there is 1 more story before we continue the agenda! Until next time my lovely readers! Also, I will state that I have taken up more shifts at my job IRL, so after Dec 14th, I will hopefully have a more stable writing schedule!**


	2. To the Camp!

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We are back in A Lone Human in a World of Fantasy! We’re finally expanding in this world! For refreshing other readers, we had the previous chapter involving Alyx sneaking off after finally getting some basic equipment to survive in the world. Except she then got caught by a little band of Kobolds! Now, following a trend with the previous two chapters that have been posted, we’re going to have another lewd chapter! So with that newfound information at hand, let’s get started with the fun at hand! ;D**

With Alyx now fully tied up and being dragged away by the bulky kobold, while the lean kobold sat on her chest, keeping her pinned down, while the magic caster female kobold had Alyx’s bag and weapons and was looking through it all. She was just listening as she did manage to learn their names from their conversations. The big bulky Kobold is Hegs, the lean smaller Kobold is Kave, and the female magic user is Tokka. They were all bickering about their new prize, when Hegs managed to say something that really perked her attention. Hegs said “Can’t believe we no sample Human sex.” as that made Alyx reluctantly agree to do something. Alyx cleared her throat and said “I HAVE AN OFFER FOR YOU THREE.” as that made Hegs stop and Kave roll off Alyx.

Tokka said “And what offer does human have? Hmmm? You trapped. We captors.” as Alyx takes a deep breath. She simply replies “I’ll let you three have sex with me in exchange for my freedom. I will pleasure you three in exchange for my freedom.” as the dark scaled kobold trio all look at Alyx and all share the same lewd grin. They immediately drag her to a little secluded spot where they take no hassle and begin to take Alyx’s leathers off and throw them off to the side. Hegs alone stands at 4’6, while Kave is 4’2”, and lastly Tokka is 3’9”. Now naked, all three of them look at the lean, firm, athletic body of a human. Hegs pulled Alyx up only to push her over onto Kave, as Tokka went over and sat down on Alyx’s face. This leaves Hegs with Alyx in Missionary Position, and Kave claiming Alyx’s rear. This gave all three kobolds something from a human they can claim

Tokka wraps her legs firmly around Alyx’s neck and begins to grind her slick reptilian slit against Alyx’s lips. Alyx knew she signed herself up for this, as she felt the twin split shafts from both Kave and Hegs grinding against her holes. She sighed and just drove her tongues deep into Tokka’s slit and swirled it around. Tokka just growled softly as she grinds her slit firmly against Alyx’s face, while Kave and Hegs both thrust in and spread her two holes wide. Alyx grunts loudly into Tokka’s slit, as Hegs definitely had twin reptile penises that were easily twelve inches erect. Kave wasn’t as big, only at six inches for both of his. Either way, when there was more humans about, they are still bigger than what Alyx is even used to.

The kobolds all growl in pure bliss, loving how the tight holes of Alyx feels, and how her tongue feels too. Tokka wraps her legs even tighter around Alyx’s neck, making her gag a little and even makes Tokka smile. She just says “Yes! Choke on Tokka! Choke!” and only encouraged Tokka to wrap even tighter. Hegs took control and said “Ease Toka. We have to return her well and not broken.” as Tokka growls softly and eases the leg lock. Kave was just enjoying the tight, warm, puckered rear that a human had. It didn’t take long before all three of them somehow got back into fighting, as Alyx watched Hegs and Tokka begin screaming at each other in their native tongue. Alyx was still just swirling her tongue around Tokka’s slit, as she couldn’t do anything at all to add to the pleasure. Kave just looked between them and sighed, as he joined in arguing with them all now.

Alyx just sighs as she looks between all of them, as they are all still thrusting or grinding against her and claiming her fully. She tries to find a way to take advantage of their distraction, but due to her position, and squirming from the reluctant pleasure that they’re giving, she has nothing in her power to actually get free. On one hand though, she felt Kave and Hegs start to throb inside of her two holes. She did even taste Tokka’s juices ooze into her mouth, making her shiver a bit, in slight disgust as it wasn’t really pleasant for her. It was on that note that her earrings and choker necklace had its time to shine. The gems suddenly burst out into a nice blinding pink light that forced all three kobolds to go into their own respective orgasm. Alyx had no idea what even happened.

All three kobolds suddenly let out loud moans from it all, as Alyx felt Kave and Hegs push their shafts as deep as they can into her holes. Tokka wraps her legs tightly around Alyx’s face and neck. Tokka did go first, spraying her juices all over Alyx’s face and into her mouth, forcing Alyx to swallow it down and gag a little from it all, as she has to close her eyes so it doesn’t get into her eyes. Next up was Hegs, who had his twin shafts pressed right up against Alyx’s cervix and let it all out. His thick, musky, sticky, Kobold load gushed right up against the human’s cervix, as he had plenty to start making her bulge out and make a growing bulge form. Next up was Kave who was doing the same. He hilted deep into Alyx’s rear and began shooting ropes of his musky and sticky seed, not too thick like Hegs, but more than enough to add on to the bulge.

All three of them suddenly collapsed on top of Alyx, as their added weight made it hard to actually push them off of her. Alyx just sighs and says loudly, not sure it’ll even work, “I’d like to get up and leave now!” and to Alyx’s surprise, they all get up and off of her, standing at attention. Hastily getting up to her feet, Alyx looks at the three, noticing that all of them have pink heart eyes. She gets up close to them and waves her hand in front of their faces, as they don’t blink or react. Alyx says “What happened to you three?” as all of them in perfect unison, “We serve our Mistress!” as Alyx was just flabbergasted. Alyx, wanting to test this out, making sure she didn’t hit her head, “Um...Ok. I want you three to clean me up.” as she watched all three of them gently empty their waterskins onto Alyx and tear some of Tokka’s robe and begin cleaning her up.

It didn’t take long before Alyx was nice and cleaned up, as all three of them stood at attention again. Alyx just gripped her equipment and put it back on, as she looked between all three of them, getting an idea. She knew she had no place to go and looked at the three. She said “Alright you three. I want you all to take me to your ruler. But first, you three need to tie me up in such a way that I look like I’m bound, but I’m actually free.” as Kave goes up and ties the binds again to the way Alyx specifically specified. Kave even had a way to jury rig a drop-sheath system to get her weapon immediately. The three quickly walk with Alyx, heading to the above ground campsite that hides their secret underground kingdom. Alyx knew this was a bad idea, but she had no good ideas to roll with, and the Kobolds could at least hide her the best.

After a good day of walking non-stop, with Hegs sometimes carrying Alyx, they all arrive at the campsite, where Alyx stands taller than all of them, and sees all the kobolds. She just watches as she is taken to the largest hut at the top of the little hill, and watches all the little kobold children run around, while guards and all are staring her down intently. She knows that she is not safe one bit, but this was probably her best means of survival. She just keeps her head down and watches her Kobold trio guide her to the top and open the door. She swallows her pride and gulps and looks before herself. She notices that there are more elite guards and more armored guards, but what really catches her eye is the Kobold Queen on the Throne. 

Alyx looks up at the Kobold Queen, who stares down intently at Alyx. The Queen herself stood up, being just as tall as Alyx, with dark purple scales, with black markings, and piercing gold eyes. She even had a very bottom heavy physique with rather wide hips and thick thighs, and a hefty pair of breasts, actual breasts. The Queen, Zatra, ushers her guards away, as they all leave on the dime, being just Zatra, Alyx, Hegs, Kave, and Tokka. Zatra says “I know you have those three enthralled Soft-Skin, and I am impressed. You have wears that allow permanent mind control. But you are a threat.” as Alyx is more than surprised with hearing perfect english. Before she could respond, Zatra says “Hide in the interwoven barrel behind you, now.” as Alyx doesn’t even hesitate and hops inside of it, as Hegs, Kave, and Tokka all stand before it. Alyx just wondered why she said that, but her answer came suddenly.

The door to the hut was suddenly slammed open, but a massive Drider. While most Driders are 7-8 feet tall and wide, this Drider was a stagger 14 tall and 16 wide. The lower half, the spider part, was a beautiful ash gray with white marking, while the top off, the elven, was a High Elf, with arachnid eyes, and a very large bust. Alyx looked at this Drider and noticed the eyes and hair were of her...Oh no. Alyx says in her head “My girlfriend...Is the Ruler of the World...Oh fuck me.” as she looks at her High Elf Drider. The Drider, Krystine says “Zatra, my scouts said Alyx ran here. Where is she.” as Zatra just shrugs. She replies “You treat my kind like dirt. I don’t owe you answers. My scouts said they saw a humanoid. Not your human.” as Krystine growls and storms off. She sends a massive ice spear that tears half the hut down and says “If Alyx is here, then your kind is going extinct.” as Zatra watches Krystine board a massive dragon and fly off into the distance. Alyx poked her head out and said “My brown eyed, brown haired girlfriend, who was once human, is now the Supreme Overlord of the World and wants me as hers...Son of a fuck.” as Zatra just looks at Alyx. She replies “You’re safe for now, but I have a favor I wish to ask of you. Come come.” as Zatra walks to the non-damaged side of the Hut, into a room, with Alyx tailing behind.

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of A Lone Wolf in a World of Fantasy! I do apologize for the delay in posts, just between personal home projects and school work, had to put writing on the backburner for a little bit, but hey here we have it! As you all can see, Alyx has the ability to mind control beings of lesser intelligence through sex! The next chapter will involve something more than just sex too! Anyways, we also got to see the big baddy even if it was brief! Let me get the agenda for all you lovely readers! Agenda: Quarrels with Sorcery and Hide, Devil Story, Multiverse Story, Star-Crossed Lovers, Heroes of the Armor, Eternal Strife, Steampunk Story, Cyberpunk Story, Endeavors of the Sea, Blazing Ties, Destiny 2, Pandemic Chronicle, Curseborn Story, A World of Magic and Fur 2. Until next time my lovely readers! <3**


	3. The Fall of a King

**And here we are everyone! We’re back in the Lone Wolf story! We last left off with quite a nice little chapter with some lewds, meeting the big bad briefly, and a new offer from the kobold queen! This is going to introduce the first starter up to introduce how Alyx can upgrade her gems! And more importantly, this chapter will be the stepping stone into Alyx’s grand scheme in the world as the last human! First things first though, Alyx has to handle a task at hand for Queen Zatra of the Kobolds! It is going to be quite the little thing, but let’s go ahead and get started with the story at hand!**

Following the royal Kobold Queen into a private room that’s still intact, Alyx notices that it is a royal bed chamber of sorts as Zatra sits on the bed and looks to Alyx. Conjuring up a chair for Alyx, Zatra gestures for Alyx to sit down, which she does quickly. Zatra begins stripping out of her royal robe, as Alyx gets to see her natural beauty, but Alyx looks down and notices not one, but two slits between Zatra’s legs. Zatra simply speaks up “My husband, King Varn, has been sadly doing what you humans used to call cheating. He is a heavier, fatter kobold who abuses his strength and rules with an iron fist. He may be fat, but he grows strength from fat. He has no quarrel or qualms abusing his strength. As for something. You may notice I have two slits, correct?” as Alyx simply nods.

From the top slit, a twin pair of massive shafts, easily 18 inches soft push out and Alyx just blinks at that. Zatra replies “My husband has been mating with this slit, which is why I have no royal heir. Nonetheless little human. This is the offer. You mind control the King, he is simple minded, even your basic magic can work on him. Once he is enthralled, my guards will simply execute him and my secret lover will be brought into royalty and I can rule the Kobolds as Queen. You do not really have an option here. You need safety from the higher ups. I need to rule properly. This is a very, one sided deal. But this is something that benefits us. You take this opportunity and we can supply you with gems that’ll enhance your stones and allow you to go up for Goblins and Hobgoblins. And then they can help you more, and so on. The bottom of society turns a blind eye to us after all.” as Alyx nods.

Alyx replies “Queen Zatra. As the last human. I’ll do it. I know I basically have to whore myself out to everything and everyone here to survive and manage to stand against my ex. I’ll do it. Anything I need to do or know for this? Or do you have a plan for this?” as Queen Zatra just grins from ear to ear. Zatra simply replies “I will put you in slave garb, chain you up, all that fun stuff. Give you to my husband. And then you work your magic. That is it. That’s all. The chains will be fake of course, so you will have full control, but you need to act like you are imprisoned. Chances are he will undo the binds and expect you to do a show for him. Humans are quite rare after all. You would know.” as Alyx gives a sigh and a nod. Zatra gets up and gestures for Alyx to follow as the two walk past a simple door and go into a secret little hidden room. Zatra says “Do this, and I’ll give you my royal jewels. You can skip Hobgoblins if you don’t feel like dealing with them.” as Alyx just gives a nod.

Inside the room, Alyx and Zatra would be looking at a large closet of sorts, with chains and slave garb around, as Alyx looks at a few of them. She just says “Some of this looks like Slave Leia from Star Wars…” as Zatra sighs and looks at Alyx. She replies “King Varn was quite fond of Jabba the Hutt from that movie franchise called Star Wars. He wanted to recreate himself in his image, hence why he has gotten so fat. It is nothing of major concern, but you can do enough for this. Now, change your garb and get ready. Tonight, I shall rule my Kin with the proper fist that my kind so desperately need. Report to me when you’re ready.” as Zatra heads out the door. Alyx looks at the various slave garb and sighs a little. She grabs a red bra with gold etchings and finds a matching set to it and puts it on as she sticks to being shoeless. She walks out the room and spots Zatra, who is holding silver chains, gold chains, and black chains, wondering which one looks the best. Zatra picks the black chain and goes over to Alyx and begins binding her up.

Now later in the day, Zatra is walking down the streets with Alyx bound and being dragged through the streets. Alyx just watches as many Kobolds are staring at her and really taking pride in eye-fucking her. Alyx just shivers as the two eventually come across a “castle” of sorts, which was really just a hut that looked bigger and better than many other huts. Zatra looks to Alyx and drags her hard as the two walk up the steps and go up. As soon as they get closer, they both hear the lewd smacking of scale against soft scale, and a loud laugh. Zatra looks again at Alyx and says “Be prepared.” as Alyx just nods. The two open the door as Zatra says loudly and energetically, “Oh my king! I have such wondrous news from our trappers. We have quite the haul for you!” as the royal guards step to the side and the two are welcomed inside, with a curtain opened and King Varn revealed.

King Varn is a massive blob of an obese, overweight Kobold, towering a good foot and a half over Alyx too His scales are a dark black, but he has no muscle visible beneath the large glob he is. All he has is a kobold woman bouncing on his twin lengths as he watches his queen walk in with chains. He says “Queen! You bring chains? What is gift?” as Zatra stands off to the side and reveals a human. Varn just grins widely as he throws the kobold he was currently claiming off to the side and gets up and begins waddling down to Alyx and begins feeling her all over and smiles widely. He just says “HUMAN! HUMAN MEAT TO CLAIM!” and just plucks Alyx up like she weighs nothing and takes her back to his throne. Alyx is promptly thrown down onto the throne as Zatra gives Alyx an understanding nod and simply walks off.

Alyx is really glad that Zatra clogged her nose and can’t smell the paint-peeling musk of King Varn. All Alyx does is look up as Varn shoves his sweaty fingers into Alyx’s mouth and feels around. The taste alone makes her gag as Varn is more than pleased with a Human in his grasp as he feels his heart racing all over. His twin lengths at a staggering 22 inches each. He just says “Human! Human human human! You bare kin for my kind! You be good and pregnant! You be nothing but a breeder!” as Alyx just gulps and looks Varn in the eyes. He is starting to roughly smack his sticky rods against Alyx’s covered body as he is breathing heavily and trying his hardest to force his way into a human’s slit. All of it would’ve gone in his favor, but the excitement of a human in his grasp was enough to cause the mean to an end.

Varn suddenly went wide eyed and cried out in pain, clutching his chest as he felt one bump, then another, then stopped as he roared out in pain and agony and simply fell backwards with a loud thud and that’s it. King Varn had a heart attack from over-excitement and simply laid dead on his back amongst the royal room. This even all happened before Zatra could even leave the place as she comes running up and puts her head to Varn’s chest and checks for a pulse. Upon sensing absolutely no life at all, Zatra just blinked and said “Well...Guess you were spared of fucking my husband.” as Alyx is quite shocked from the nonchalant response. Alyx said “Your husband died of a heart attack! How are you calm about this?!? I know you said you wanted to murder him, but really?!?” as she shrugs. She just replies “We Kobold don’t live very long. Death is quite common to us.”, which makes Alyx blink a bit.

Zatra says “Kobolds are quite literally the bottom of society. We are the neglected and thieves and all that. We’re not strong. We’re not capable. We work for ourselves and ourselves alone. Sure we may have jobs, but none of us get past being a minimum wage worker because we don’t have that luxury. So we live in slums and such. Hopefully you have the power to change our fate and try to get us to be thriving members. We’d love to get support and actually live a little.” as Zatra looks quite melancholy after speaking on behalf of her kin. Zatra said “With your gems. I please beg of you, as the Queen of Kobolds, to enthrall someone with political power to try and help us. I know you have a lot on your plate, but please. Aiding my kin to thrive in the long run is a selfish act I ask you. Can you manage to try and save those who saved you in return.” and awaits an answer.

Alyx simply replies “Zatra. I will try to. I can’t promise it, but the most I can do is try. I’m just myself. And I have managed to do what you requested. I need your royal gems now. I’m going to try and move up the ranks in the world. Our deal has been paid in full now. I will do my best to stay to my word, but at the end of the day, my life comes first. If I cannot get the politician, then I cannot do it. I will certainly try.” as Zatra smiles genuinely at Alyx. Zatra gently undid her earrings and pulled her necklace off and pried the gems out and handed them over to Alyx. She said “As long as you can do it safely. The Kobolds stand with you Alyx. We may be small, but we’re crafty. You are free to come back and gather traps and tools from us. I will guide you back to your new little base that was my former abode. I will take charge in my late husband’s current castle. After I pass some laws. You will be welcomed.” as Zatra smiles.

Alyx gently takes the gems from Zatra and immediately, the gems turn to dust and fuse with the gemstones present on Alyx from the choker and earrings glow a vibrant pink for a moment as the pink bright gems now turn a neon hot pink instead. Zatra looks at the new gems with a satisfied giggle and says “Bright pink looks better than a dull pink.” as Alyx just glares at Zatra. Offering her hand, Zatra guides Alyx back to the main spot. Zatra replies “You are free to rest for the time being. I cannot thank you enough for your deeds today. When you are ready to part on your journey, do let me know and I will supply you with a survival bag for you to make it out into the world.” as Alyx nods. She replies “Thanks Queen Zatra. It means a whole lot to me that you’ll defend my happy ass.” as the two simply walk back to where they were earlier in the day.

**And here we are everyone! The next chapter of the Lone Wolf Story! I’m sorry it took a little bit to come out, but I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed it! I do have to mention that classes have started up so my posting schedule has slowed down a bit. Let me get the agenda! Agenda: Quarrels of Sorcery and Hide, A World of Magic and Fur 2, Multiverse Story, Eternal Strife, Spy Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


End file.
